One of our main focus areas over the years is muscle development. In mice, striated muscle development requires the function of the MRFs, a set of four closely related factors (MyoD, Myf-5, MRF-4, Myogenin) that regulated muscle specification and differentiation. C. elegans has a single MRF-related factor called CeMyoD. One of the puzzling aspects of C. elegans myogenesis was the observation that muscles could be formed in the absence of CeMyoD, as demonstrated in mutant animals. To further define the exact role of this transcription factor, we ectopically expressed CeMyoD in the early nematode embryo and found that it was sufficient to convert all early blastomeres to a muscle-like fate. The sufficiency of CeMyoD alone to direct cells into the muscle lineage illustrated its potency and revealed a level of evolutionary conservation in function that had not previously been appreciated. Moreover, these experiments revealed a remarkable degree of plasticity of the early embryonic cells to be reprogrammed with regards to cell fate choice. Using genetic deletion alleles of three genes, we showed that muscle could form when at least one of these factors was present. However, elimination of all three gene products blocked muscle differentiation in the embryo. These results defined this trio of transcription factors as the key regulators of C. elegans muscle, explaining why muscle could form in the absence of MyoD. In on-going collaborations with Drs. Kostrouchova and Kostrouch at Charles University (Prague), we continue to explore gene expression directed by nuclear hormone receptors. NCoR and SMRT are two paralogous vertebrate proteins that function as corepressors with unliganded nuclear receptors. Although C. elegans has a large number of nuclear receptors, orthologues of the corepressors NCoR and SMRT have not unambiguously been identified in Drosophila or C. elegans. Here, we identify GEI-8 as the closest homologue of NCoR and SMRT in C. elegans and demonstrate that GEI-8 is expressed as at least two isoforms throughout development in multiple tissues, including neurons, muscle and intestinal cells. We demonstrate that a homozygous deletion within the gei-8 coding region, which is predicted to encode a truncated protein lacking the predicted NR domain, results in severe mutant phenotypes with developmental defects, slow movement and growth, arrested gonadogenesis and defects in cholinergic neurotransmission. Whole genome expression analysis by microarrays identified sets of de-regulated genes consistent with both the observed mutant phenotypes and a role of GEI-8 in regulating transcription. In on-going collaboration with Dr. Eisenmann (Univ of MD, Baltimore County) we have explored gene expression regulated by Wnt signaling. The Wnt signaling pathway plays a fundamental role during metazoan development, where it regulates diverse processes, including cell fate specification, cell migration, and stem cell renewal. Activation of the beta-catenin-dependent/canonical Wnt pathway up-regulates expression of Wnt target genes to mediate a cellular response. In the nematode Caenorhabditis elegans, a canonical Wnt signaling pathway regulates several processes during larval development; however, few target genes of this pathway have been identified. To address this deficit, we used a novel approach of conditionally activated Wnt signaling during a defined stage of larval life by overexpressing an activated beta-catenin protein, then used microarray analysis to identify genes showing altered expression compared with control animals. We identified 166 differentially expressed genes, of which 104 were up-regulated. A subset of the up-regulated genes was shown to have altered expression in mutants with decreased or increased Wnt signaling; we consider these genes to be bona fide C. elegans Wnt pathway targets